


Cosmo's Tips On How To Get Your Man (Wiki- how Helps Too)

by childofhecatee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosmo - Freeform, Ice Cream, Texting, Wiki-How
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhecatee/pseuds/childofhecatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Whether you're trying to hook a new guy or just want to make the dude you're seeing slightly obsessed with you, bust out these tips and he won't stand a chance.’ </p>
<p>Derek used Cosmo to find out how to get Stiles to be his boyfriend. It works. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmo's Tips On How To Get Your Man (Wiki- how Helps Too)

‘Whether you're trying to hook a new guy or just want to make the dude you're seeing slightly obsessed with you, bust out these tips and he won't stand a chance.’ 

 

‘Get him talking about something he loves. When a guy's talking about something he's really into, he'll get amped and subconsciously associate those feel-good vibes with you.’

 

Reading it over, Derek grinned to himself. Yes, he could do that. Stiles liked lots of things. This one would be easy. The whole pack –Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and of course, Stiles- were coming over to Derek’s loft for a movie night tonight, and it was the perfect opportunity for Derek to test out Cosmo’s tips on how to get your man. Derek made sure to buy as many of the Avengers movies that he could find as he knew Stiles loved them, especially Captain America. It would be simple to get Stiles to talk about the movies and the comics, making Stiles get those fell-good vibes and then associate them with him. Easy. Cosmo also suggested that you should always look your best when you’re around your guy, as it would make you feel more confident, and everyone likes a confident person. Derek spent a long time getting ready, making sure to shower properly, and to wear his favourite clothes- including the grey Henley Stiles had once complimented him on. 

 

Once 6pm rolled around, the pack started coming in, Scott and Isaac holding hands, Lydia, Allison and Jackson discussing classes, and Erica shamelessly checking out Boyd’s ass. They’d all piled onto the couches and the floor when Stiles came in, twenty minutes late. “Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, Jeep was playing up.” He rolled his eyes. “Again.” Derek sighed, Stiles really needed a new ride. He filed that away for future reference, like Christmas or Stiles’ birthday. A car wasn't too extravagant was it? Not for Stiles. Once everyone had drinks and was done fighting over the popcorn, they put in the movie- the first Captain America one. Derek wanted to get the newest one, but it wasn't out yet on DVD, which was extremely frustrating. Still, Stiles look thrilled when he popped the movie in, and Derek took a seat next to him. They sat quietly throughout the movie, Stiles sometimes quoting lines –which everyone else found annoying, but Derek found endearing-, and when it was over, Derek decided to see how well Cosmo’s tips actually worked. He turned to Stiles. “So, Stiles. You like Marvel movies? What about the comics?” It was the exact right thing to say, because Stiles turned toward him and gripped his knee.

 

“Yes! Captain America is my favourite, I realise he isn’t the most powerful Avenger, but he is the cutest, right? And Iron Man! I wasn’t so keen on the newest movie, but Tony Stark is the coolest. I’d love to re-watch those, I’m totally going to be stealing like, all your Marvel DVDs, is that okay? It better be okay. Anyway, So I was thinking about the Hulk the other day…” Stiles went on like this for a while, getting more and more excited, gripping Derek’s knee even tighter, and when he started talking about the comics, his eye lit up ridiculously. When Scott deemed it time to go, Stiles’ face fell. “Sorry for my uh, little rant. It’s just that you’re the first person to ever listen to me talk for an hour about the Avengers and not tell me to shut up.” Derek grinned, and shook his head.  
“It’s no problem, I like listening to you talk.” Stiles stood up and turned to Scott.

 

“See, Scott? This is why Derek is my new favourite.” 

 

Derek considered Cosmos’ tip number one to be a success.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Spritz perfume into your hair before going out, then lightly flip your locks when your guy is near. Scent is the sense that's most closely tied to memory, so he'll associate that sweetness with you as he thinks about you later.’

 

Well, Derek didn’t own any perfume, but he did have the Armani spray that Jackson had brought him last year for Christmas. He was sure that Stiles would love it, it was supposed to smell like sandalwood and spices. Derek was going over to Stiles’ house to get some information on another pack about ten miles south of them that Deaton had found out about. The other pack wasn’t a threat, but it was good to keep tabs on the nearby packs. Anyway, it gave Derek a great excuse to see Stiles, and to test out Cosmo’s next tip, the first had worked out so well, and he had faith that this one would too. Again, Derek made sure to wear nice clothes, and then perfume time. He sprayed some into his hair like Cosmo had said, and some onto his body, some on his hands, and some on his feet. God knows why, but just in case Stiles wanted to smell his feet for some reason. Maybe he didn’t have enough cologne on? Derek made sure to spray some more –lots more- on, just to make sure he really, really smelt nice. Cosmo really was very smart.

 

Climbing through Stiles’ window was becoming a habit now, and Stiles didn’t even flinch when Derek tapped his shoulder, instead, he sneezed. Once, twice, three times. Right at Derek. Then, Stiles burst out laughing. “Dude! What the hell are you wearing?” Stiles sniffed again, and then sneezed again. “Is that supposed to be cologne? You overdid it a bit, man.” Stiles was still chuckling when he passed Derek the information on the other pack. Derek muttered something about spilling the bottle or it coming out too quickly and that he’d shower when he got home. Stiles just carried on laughing, and Derek left, frustrated.

 

He felt betrayed by Cosmo. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Now, clue him in to one of your passions. Research shows that when you're talking about something you love, you'll light up and appear even more attractive to everyone around you.’

 

Derek wasn’t exactly happy with Cosmo, but he thought he’d give it one more try. Especially since the opportunity to talk about something he loved with Stiles popped up so conveniently. He was going over to Stiles’ house to pick up some more research on some supernatural creature or another. When he was in Stiles’ room, he saw Stiles sitting on his bed, reading Romeo and Juliet- and that had been Derek’s favourite in High School, and Cosmo says that he lights up when he talks about the things he loves, so Derek tried it. 

 

“You’re reading Romeo and Juliet? That was my favourite play that was studied.” Stiles looked up, and grinned at him.

 

“Really? Because I have no idea what’s going on? Someone is biting their thumb but not at someone else? What is even happening?”

 

So Derek sat down, explained the plot, and helped Stiles get a grasp on the language. Stiles was very, very intelligent, and understood it all quickly. When Stiles asked Derek what he thought of it, Derek took Cosmo’s advice and started talking about it. They discussed the play for just under an hour, and Derek was surprised at how fast the time went, and just how interested Stiles seemed to be in what he had to say.

 

Derek considered Cosmo’s next tip a definite win.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Be slightly out of reach—so act flirty towards him, but not like you're ready to lock it down. You want to make it clear you're interested while letting him know he's still got some work to do to snag you.’

 

Cora came down for her birthday, and she brought a friend, a girl named Jane or Jenny or something, from her pack in South America. The whole of Derek’s pack came over, including Stiles, and since Derek was once again happy with Cosmo, so he was going to try out the new tip.

 

Stiles was sitting down with a cup in his hand, getting comfortable on the sofa. Derek sat down next to him, and placed a hand on Stiles’ knee. “Hey, Stiles.” Derek said quietly, the Internet had told him that to flirt, he should lower his voice and make physical contact. Stiles turned to face him. “Hey, Derek. Parties good.” Derek nodded, and then looked Stiles up and down obviously checking him out. “You also look good. Red is a good colour on you.” He said, gesturing to Stiles’ red and black chequered top. “Very good.” Derek then stood up, and went to talk to Cora’s friend, the one with the name beginning with J, to show that he wasn’t totally available. 

 

He made sure to put his hand on her shoulder and lean toward her, so that Stiles could see that he was flirting with other people as well as him, and that yes, he was interested but not totally committed to Stiles. Derek grinned when he saw Stiles scowl.

 

When everyone was leaving, Stiles gave him an extra-long hug in front of everyone, and Derek decided that Cosmo was definitely working. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Strike up a convo with one of his bros, earning his friends' stamp of approval proves that you're a guy's girl who could weave into his life seamlessly.’

 

All of Stiles’ friends were part of his pack, so they were obviously all friends. But, he was closer Erica and Boyd then he was Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson, who were all closer to Stiles. So, Derek decided Isaac would be the easiest to talk to, as every time he opened his mouth, Derek didn’t get the urge to punch him like he did with some others -Possibly Jackson. Definitely Jackson-. So when the pack came over for Pizza night, Derek made sure to sit in-between Isaac and Lydia, and strike up a conversation with them. Lydia was smart, and it was easy to converse with her about science and literature. Isaac was into basketball, and they got into some pretty heavy debates about which teams were going to win, and which teams were going to crash and burn. He made sure to glance over at Stiles from time to time, to make sure that Stiles could see how cool and casual he was with his friends and how well Derek fit into the group. He even made sure to talk to Scott about his job at the vets, and how he was enjoying it, and, because he’d do absolutely anything for Stiles, he spoke to Jackson about cars. For ten whole minutes. That’s how much Stiles meant to him. 

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t really get to talk to Stiles that much that night, but he did have a new found appreciation for Lydia and Isaac, and that would be useful. He even hugged them when they left, which is unusual for him, as Derek usually only gave them a pat on the back. When Stiles hugged him, he whispered into his ear. “You’re making new friends. Well done!”

 

Cosmo was his new best friend.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘Follow up on the important stuff. If he mentions a huge project coming up at work, shoot him a text the day of to wish him good luck. He'll read you remembering as a sign you actually care what's going on in his life, which he'll find aww-worthy.’ 

 

This one was good. Stiles had a big history presentation coming up for next week that he was worried that he wasn’t prepared enough for. Derek had glanced over it, and obviously it was absolutely fantastic. He’d get an amazing mark, but still he was nervous. Which was ridiculous, because everything Stiles did school wise was great. 

 

The morning of the big presentation, Derek sent a text to Stiles, wishing him luck.

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Hey, Stiles. Have a great day :D your project will be amazing, and we both know it!! X

 

Derek deliberated for a while before he decided to add the kiss on the end, but he decided that Stiles probably wouldn’t notice.

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Emoticons and a kiss! Who are you and what have you done with my Derek? Thanks, man. I hope the project will go right, it is part of my grade! See you later xxx

 

Derek spent at least half an hour grinning. Stiles had called him ‘his Derek’ and put three kisses. Cosmo was brilliant.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

‘When he asks you how your day was, dish on something cool or different that happened. Way more sincere than an “Oh, it was fine” stock response, plus it shows you have your own things going on.’

 

This one was harder. Everything interesting that happened to Derek involved Stiles. Well, he had tried a new dish at the Italian place this afternoon. Cora and her friend (Whose name was Jenny) were leaving tomorrow, and Cora had gone to see some old Beacon Hills friends, and not wanting to feel left out, Jenny had chosen to go out for lunch with Derek instead. Which he didn’t mind, Jenny didn’t feel the need to talk all the time. Derek decided that yes, Stiles might be interested in the new dish he had. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Hey, Stiles. How was your day? X

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Hey, Derek!! My day was alright, didn’t really do much. How was yours? Xxx

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Mine was good, Jenny and I went to that Italian restaurant that we go to for birthdays sometimes. I had the lasagne instead of the pizza. It was so good! Xx

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

You went there with Jenny? I thought she was leaving?

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek 

Yeah, with Jenny, and I had the lasagne, and red wine instead of white. 10/10. No, they’re not leaving until tomorrow, why? Xx

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Are you going to miss them two? Miss your little lunches with Jenny?

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Well, yeah, I’ll miss them. Anyway, what’s going on with you? Any plans for the weekend?xx

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

None. Go talk with Jenny or whatever. Bye.

 

Derek frowned. Why was Stiles so weird about him spending time with Jenny? Did he have a crush on her? He hoped not, Jenny wasn’t good enough for him. Derek took this Cosmo tip as a failure. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He’d spoken to Stiles the next day, and Stiles had apologised for coming across as rude, and that he was just having a crappy afternoon, and Stiles had hugged tighter than usual, and Derek made his mind up. He was going to ask Stiles out. The Cosmo article didn’t tell him how to actually ask someone out; it just said that if all this goes smoothly, then you should be good to go. Well, Derek decided that it had gone well enough. Wiki-how said that if you wanted to ask someone out, do it privately, and exude confidence. Derek decided that he just need to get on with it and ask Stiles out, or he was going to be pining forever. 

 

To: Stiles  
From: Derek

Meet me at the ice-cream shop in half an hour? Need to talk to you. X

 

To: Derek  
From: Stiles

Sure. Everything okay?xx

 

Derek didn’t reply, instead he got ready, making sure to not use too much cologne this time, so Stiles wouldn’t sneeze on him. Derek refused to think about what he was about to do, otherwise he’d get too nervous and back out. He chose the ice-cream shop because that’s the place where Derek realised that he was in love with Stiles, and, well, he was a bit of a romantic, and he knew that Stiles had a weakness for a good banana split. He made his way to the little shop, ordered himself a sundae, and waited for Stiles to meet him here, stabbing at his ice-cream with a spoon. 

 

Stiles flopped down on the booth opposite Derek less than five minutes later, and smiled at him. Derek couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles’, they’d always been so bright and beautiful. That was the perfect way to describe Stiles- bright and beautiful. Taking a deep breath, Derek started talking. “Okay, Stiles. I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen, and you’re not going to interrupt me, again?” Stiles nodded.

 

“I asked you here today, because this is the place where I realised that I was in love with you.” Stiles opened his mouth to talk, and Derek held up a hand to stop him. “Please. Let me talk. We came here because Scott and Isaac had just gone on their first date, Lydia, Jackson and Allison had gone shopping, and Erica and Boyd were doing unspeakable things on my couch. So we came here. And you bitched and ranted about your dad eating bacon behind your back. You had a smidge of cream on your upper lip, and your hair was a total mess. You were wearing sweat pants and an Avengers t-shirt, both of which were stained and in need of an iron. And, honestly, I’d never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. You can make me laugh, when I don’t even want to smile, and you’re just mental. In the best way possible. I mean, you happily hang out with a bunch of werewolves. You laugh at and insult people with fangs and claws, no sane person would ever do that. You fit into my life so well, and I want you to stay. Forever. With me. I miss you when you’re not around, and when you are around, I never want you to leave. You’re smart, so smart, and that’s surprisingly attractive, you know. You can quote along with the whole of Captain America and that’s impressive. I love you, and I want you to know that. You can say that you don’t feel the same way. I guess that would be…Okay. Well, it wouldn’t, but I’d deal. I’m sorry if this all sounds stupid and rushed, but Cosmo and Wiki-how gave me some tips and they think I’m ready to ask you out. On a date. And I just need you to know that you’re so special to me, and in my eyes, you’re perfect.” Derek looked up at Stiles, and nodded. “You can talk now.”

 

Stiles sat silently for a while, before stealing Derek’s spoon, and taking some of his ice-cream. “You used Cosmo and Wiki-how to find out how to ask me out?” Derek felt himself blush. “Yes. Cosmo gave me all these tips and then Wiki-how showed me how to ask someone out.”

 

Stiles started full on laughing. “I can’t believe you did that. That’s so romantic and so stupid. I’m in love with a romantic, stupid idiot.”

 

Derek gripped the table. “Really? You are?”

 

Stiles stood up, slipped out of the booth, and grabbed Derek’s hand. He yanked Derek so that he was standing up, he then slipped his arms around Derek’s waist. “Yeah I am.” 

 

When they finally kissed, Derek swore that he saw stars.


End file.
